Princess and the Frog
by lesley99
Summary: Perjalanan seorang pangeran Wakamatsu Kousuke yang dikutuk sebagai pengganti Kerosuke dalam menemukan ikatan takdirnya. /full warn inside


**Princess and the Frog**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Based on the original fairy tale titled "The Frog Prince" by Grimm Brothers**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Failed Humor, Absurd, fem!Sakurai, No major pairing, very very slight AoMomo.**

**I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.**

**(Cover diambil dari www dot graphicsfactory dot com)**

Happy reading!

# * # * #

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di pinggiran sebuah hutan yang rimbun dan damai, berdirilah sebuah kastil yang megah. Di sana, tinggallah raja, ratu, putri, dan pelayan-pelayan kerajaan.

Kerajaan itu bernama kerajaan Touou, dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang berkulit gelap dan bijaksana –atau mungkin tidak juga. Yang mulia aho- bukan. Aomine Daiki. Dia didampingi oleh seorang ratu yang cantik dan berbudi, namanya Momoi Satsuki.

Mereka berdua dikaruniai seorang putri yang manis, berbakti pada orang tua, polos, lugu, rajin menabung dan pandai memasak –tidak seperti ibunya. Namanya Sakurai. Masakan andalannya yang paling digemari raja adalah sosis goreng bentuk gurita.

Di kerajaan itu juga ada seorang perdana mentri yang cerdas, namanya Imayoshi Shouichi. Dia berkacamata, matanya sipit. Tapi meskipun matanya sipit hanya segaris, tapi sebenarnya hati dan pikirannya terbuka lebar. Dan dia manis sekali. /abaikan kalimat terakhir/

Ada juga seorang panglima kerajaan yang paling terkenal namun amat pendiam. Namanya Susa Yoshinori.

Segala sesuatu berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasanya, sampai suatu hari putri Sakurai pergi berjalan-jalan sendirian ke danau di tengah hutan. Sang putri membawa bonekanya dan bermain di pinggir danau. Ia membuat sebuah perahu dari daun yang itu entah bagaimana cara membuatnya, dan meletakkan bonekanya di situ kemudian melepaskan perahu itu ke tengah danau.

Namun tentu saja dan memang harusnya begitu, perahu itu tenggelam bersama bonekanya. Bedanya, perahu daun itu ngambang lagi di permukaan sementara bonekanya turun sampai ke dasar.

"Huhuhu bonekaku tenggelam." tangis Sakurai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. "Jangan nangis tuan putri kau berisik tahu."

Tidak ada orang lain di sana. Tapi suara tadi betul-betul ada. Sakurai jadi bingung itu suara siapa.

Lalu ia melihat seekor kodok dengan seberkas rambut pirang jabrik.

"Su-sumimasen, apakah kau yang berbicara padaku?"

"Ya aku. Memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab si kodok dengan ketus.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkan! E-eh sumimasen aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Tapi kenapa kau bisa bicara..?" Sakurai masih terkejut dengan keberadaan kodok aneh itu.

"Huh. Ceritanya panjang –lebih baik kuceritakan lain kali saja." jawab si kodok.

Putri Sakurai hanya mengangguk setuju sementara si kodok memutar ulang memorinya yang menyakitkan dalam keheningan.

# * # * #

Jadi begini ceritanya.

Namanya Wakamatsu Kousuke, biasa dipanggil Pangeran Kousuke, hobinya bermain bekel di depan halaman. Dulunya, kodok itu adalah seorang pangeran. Namun dia tidak memiliki orang tua lagi karena mereka telah dibunuh oleh seorang pengkhianat kerajaan.

Akhirnya pangeran Wakamatsu diambil dan diasuh oleh seorang kakek penyihir dari kerajaan Shutoku, yang merupakan tiga kerajaan terbaik di Tokyo. Kerajaan Shutoku disebut juga "Raja dari Timur" karena berada di daerah sebelah timur. Sedangkan kakek itu sendiri biasa disebut Kakek Midori (Kakek Hijau), karena warna rambutnya yang hijau lumut dan amat tidak biasa. –Oh dan nama lengkapnya sebenarnya adalah Midorima Shintarou, dan dia termasuk dalam keluarga Generasi Keajaiban.

Lalu, mengapa Wakamatsu Kousuke bisa sampai berubah menjadi kodok?

Mari kita kembali ke suatu hari yang cerah di musim semi.

Kakek Midori sedang duduk di depan meja prakteknya, –dia praktek apa? Karena dia penyihir, prakteknya bisa dibilang jadi semacam dukun. –dan dia sedang menonton bola kristalnya yang menayangkan ramalan pagi _Oha Asa for Witches and Wizards,_ yang merupakan sebuah serial khusus dari ramalan pagi Oha Asa yang hanya ditayangkan melalui bola kristal –yang sudah terdaftar dan teregistrasi keasliannya menurut Standar Nasional Penyihir atau SNP.

"Dan, lucky item untuk penyihir cancer hari ini adalah sebuah patung kodok hijau yang bernama Kerosuke, pastikan anda semua telah memilikinya saudara-saudara! Stoknya terbatas! Tersedia di warung terdekat di dekat hutan –sedekat apa? Tanyakan saja pada lumut di pepohonan!"

Begitulah beberapa penggal kalimat siaran yang terdengar.

"Takaooooo! Ambilkan patung Kerosuke di lemari!" Kakek Midori berteriak pada asistennya, Engkong Takao Kazunari yang poni hitamnya dibelah tengah dengan penggaris.

Engkong Takao adalah seorang asisten dengan 'Mata Rajawali', yang hebatnya bisa menemukan barang apa saja milik Kakek Midori yang katanya hilang atau tidak ketemu atau bahkan dicuri. Kemampuan mata rajawalinya memang luar biasa. Oh ya. Engkong Takao juga punya saudara kembar yang punya kemampuan serupa yaitu 'Mata Elang'. Namanya Opa Izuki Shun. Opa Izuki dijuluki 'Elang Garing' oleh Engkong Takao. Sebetulnya sih mereka berdua memang sama-sama garing. Tapi Opa Izuki dan 108 seri buku humornya memang sudah melewati batas. –Sekedar info, Opa Izuki bekerja di Istana Seirin sebagai pengawas yang ditempatkan di puncak menara.

Sekian trivia keluarga Engkong Takao, kita kembali lagi ke cerita.

"Shin-chaaaan patung Kerosukenya kenapa ada di WC? Ambil sendiri aku tak mau!" teriak Engkong Takao.

"Bakaoo! Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat ambil! Kau kira aku peduli padamu, nanodayo?"

Yah, Kakek Midori memang sudah dikenal dengan ketsundereannya di seantero hutan. Tapi pokoknya, lucky item Kakek Midori hari itu adalah Kerosuke. Ke- ro- su- ke.

Dan kemudian, Engkong Takao baru saja selesai mencuci dan membersihkan patung Kerosuke yang tadinya ada di dalam lubang WC. Agar cepat kering, Engkong Takao menjemurnya di halaman.

Kebetulan Pangeran Kousuke yang berusia tujuh-belas tahun. Ya, umur tujuh-belas tahun. Sedang bermain bekel di halaman.

Salahkan perempatan di jidat Kousuke, salahkan ketsunderean Midorima, salahkan poni Takao –dan terutama salahkan tenaga Kousuke yang berlebihan saat bermain bekel –bola bekel itu sukses menghantam Kerosuke hingga menjadi kepingan-kepingan halus dan butiran debu.

Mendengar suara pecahan yang mengerikan dan menimbulkan firasat buruk Kakek Midori, dia keluar dengan langkah berisik ke halaman.

Hening.

"ASTAGA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEROSUKE, KOUSUKE! APA-APAAN INI. BUKAN BERARTI AKU PEDULI PADA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NANODAYO. –TAPI ..." Kakek Midori berhenti sejenak dan melirik Pangeran Kousuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tapi kau telah memecahkan Kerosuke.. Dan KAU lah yang akan menggantikannya nanodayo. KAU akan menjadi pengganti Kerosuke –sampai seseorang dengan ikatan takdir akan melepaskanmu dari kutukan ini dengan cara yang paling tidak lazim. Mulai sekarang namamu bukan Wakamatsu Kousuke, tapi Wakamatsu Kerosuke nanodayo."

SRIIIIINGG.

Turun cahaya menyilaukan entah dari mana dan si Pangeran berubah jadi seekor kodok hijau yang manis dengan jambul pirang di kepalanya.

Dan dengan demikian terjadilah Pangeran Kerosuke.

Pesan moralnya, mainkanlah mainan yang sesuai dengan umurmu.

# * # * #

"E-eh... Sumimasen, tapi bisakah kau ambilkan bonekaku?" tanya Sakurai menyela lamunan si kodok. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kodok itu tiba-tiba melamun.

Sementara itu si kodok tersadar kembali dari traumanya.

"Hm. Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji akan membantuku."

"Hah? Eh Sumimasen.. Tapi bagaimana caraku membantumu? A-apa aku harus membawamu ke istana?"

"Entah, mungkin saja. Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak yakin. Tapi baiklah, setelah ini kau harus membawaku ikut denganmu."

"A-ah ya sudah. Cepat ambilkan bonekaku. Eh sumimasen, aku tidak sopan ya."

Si Kerosuke kedua menyelam ke danau dan muncul lagi ke permukaan dengan membawa bonekanya Sakurai.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen, sudah merepotkanmu."

"Ya, dan bisakah jangan minta maaf terus?" si kodok mulai merasa terganggu.

"Ah! Sumimasen! Eh tidak! Maksudku hari sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu ya." kata Sakurai sambil berlari pergi. Dan dengan demikian, ia telah melupakan janjinya dengan si Kerosuke kedua.

Tapi tanpa Sakurai sadari, si kodok pirang itu melompat-lompat mengikutinya.

# * # * #

"Maa, maa, Sakurai-chan sudah pulang ya." sapa Imayoshi sambil tersenyum misterius. Yah, bagi yang tidak tahu, senyuman Imayoshi memang patut dicurigai.

"Eh Ryou sudah pulang. Abaikan si mata empat itu, ayo makan." kata Aomine sambil menuntun putrinya ke ruang makan.

"Ah begitukah tanggapanmu tentangku Aomine?" Imayoshi menyeringai miris di pojokan, menerima nasibnya yang pedih.

"Ayo makan Sakurai-chan! Kau pasti lapar kan?" tanya sang Ratu kepada anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Susa, coba buka pintunya." kata Imayoshi yang sedang memakan belut panggang dengan nasi.

Susa membuka pintu. Tidak ada orang. Tapi tanpa disadari, seekor kodok meloncat masuk.

Momoi melihat ke bawah. Tiba-tiba saja dia hanya ingin melihat ke bawah.

"GYAAA DAI-CHAN ADA KODOK!"

"Berisik Satsuki!" Aomine mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingking.

"Eh ada kodok...?" Imayoshi sesaat terlihat berusaha membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar.

"Eh itu kodok kan? Kenapa ada kodok di sini?" dasar aho tetaplah aho. Aomine baru sadar sekarang.

"Biarkan aku bicara!" kata kodok itu saat Imayoshi menangkapnya.

Imayoshi tertawa seram. "Ahaha, baiklah. Ternyata kau bisa bicara! Lucu sekali!"

"Begini ceritanya... Tadi aku membantu putri Sakurai mengambilkan bonekanya yang tenggelam di danau. Lalu dia berjanji akan membantuku kembali dengan cara memeliharanya. Tapi dia malah langsung pulang." kata si Kerosuke kedua.

"Aah! Sumimasen aku lupa! Aku takut pulang terlambat tadi." jawab Sakurai panik.

"Sakurai-chan! Ibu tidak suka kodok! Kau boleh menepati janjimu tapi jangan bawa dia ke dekat ibu!" kata Momoi sambil memegangi lengan Aomine erat-erat.

"Lepas Satsuki! Sakit!"

"Lebih baik kau tepati janjimu Tuan Putri." kata Susa menyarankan.

Imayoshi mengangguk sementara tangannya masih memegangi kodok itu.

"Sumimasen! Maafkan aku kodok! Aku tidak sengaja, aku..."

SRIIIIIINNG.

Turun cahaya yang sama seperti waktu itu di halaman pondok Kakek Midori.

Kodok dalam genggaman Imayoshi berubah menjadi seorang pangeran. Imayoshi kaget dan melotot. Ya. Imayoshi melotot untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Belum pernah ada yang lihat kan?

Semuanya memandang si Pangeran dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa.. Bagaimana..." Wakamatsu sendiri ikutan kaget.

"Tidak mungkin." Momoi menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aneh sekali." Imayoshi tersenyum mengerikan.

"Huaaahm." Aomine menguap lebar-lebar.

# * # * #

Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih karena telah dibebaskan dari kutukan Kakek Midori, Pangeran Wakamatsu kemudian menikahi Putri Sakurai dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

# * # * #

Adakah yang penasaran bagaimana cara kutukan Kakek Midori ke Wakamatsu lenyap?

Ternyata yang dimaksud oleh Kakek Midori dengan 'cara yang paling tidak lazim' dalam melepaskan kutukan Kerosuke tersebut adalah...

Wakamatsu harus menemukan seseorang yang mengucapkan 'Sumimasen' kepadanya sepuluh kali dalam sehari saat ia berwujud kodok.

**Fin.**

**A/N : Hehehe saya nekat bikin humor garing lagi hehehe saya ketularan Izuki ya kayanya. Ketika nyadar kalo nama kecilnya Wakamatsu itu Kousuke entah kenapa saya keinget Kerosukenya Midorima ahahahaha maafkan aku.. Aku garing dan aku tahu itu. Oh iya soal belut panggang sama nasi itu saya baca di wikia, itu makanan favoritnya Imayoshi. Sama saya kayanya pernah baca di Replace novel, Momoi itu takut kodok kalo ngga salah :D**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir! Review please? (_ _ )**


End file.
